


Champagne, Cocaine, Gasoline

by samantha_urie



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Actors, Angst and Romance, Borderline Personality Disorder, Celebrity Crush, Drama & Romance, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grooming, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, adding more as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samantha_urie/pseuds/samantha_urie
Summary: You are Samantha Styles.You are new to the Hollywood scene and the attention that comes from it. After filming your first big movie, your co-star, Debby Ryan, invites you to her wedding. Little did you know that you'd meet the biggest celebrity crush you ever had.You never could've prepared for the series of events that would soon follow after your meeting.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Original Female Character(s), Danielle Bregoli/Original Female Character(s), Finn Wolfhard/Original Character(s), Josh Dun/Debby Ryan, Sadie Sink/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Champagne, Cocaine, Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic goes out to every hopeless fangirl that only allows themselves to fall in love with fictional characters and/or celebrities they have no chance in hell of ever being with. Lonely ass motherfuckers, I love you.
> 
> The biggest TW is **Grooming,** so read with caution. In this chapter, there's **underage drinking** as well.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this. :) Let me know what you think.

"Why are you standing here all by yourself, girlie?"

I looked up from the soda in my hand and faced Debby. Her pouty lips were in the shape of a kind smile.

God, her little white slip dress was so stunning on her. The perfect attire for the reception of her wedding. She's so beautiful. I can't believe I'm even in her presence-

"You good, Sam?" She stepped up to me and placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. Wow, she's really taking time to check up on me... even on her wedding day. She's the best co-star I ever had.

Debby gently removed her hand right before slapping me across the face.

I stumbled backwards in shock and reached my hand up to rub my cheek. How does something that burns so much also feel so good? Oh please, let it have left a mark. Debby grabbed my arm and dragged me to walk towards the bar. On our path there I kept my head down, careful to not make an impression on any celebrities or people worth existing. I haven't decided on what personality I want to embody as a person who matters yet. I just finished my role in a movie that has yet to make its way to theatres. It's my first ever time playing a lead character. Especially in a movie with this high of a budget.

When we reached the crowded bar, she pulled a stool out for me and forced my body to sit.

"Hey, can I get two shots of tequila?" Debby asked and then turned towards me to wink.

"You're not afraid to get an 18 year old drunk?" I questioned imprudently. "In this climate?"

The bartender placed the glasses on the counter and went to serve someone else. Debby ignored my question and looked at me expectedly, crossing her arms. She was intimidating to me, even in this mess of people that were gathered around the bar, all of them on top of each other.

"Shit," I murmured to myself before downing both shots.

"Now can you chill out and stop looking so socially awkward?" She asked with a little hint of annoyance. I nodded my head and felt my stomach burn.

Debby patted my head and ran off to the dance floor. I lost her in the crowd but I'm assuming she went to find her newly wedded husband, Josh Dun. I don't know that much about him... just fucking kidding. Anyone close to me knows I was borderline obsessed with Twenty One Pilots at a young age and even more attached to this other band Panic! at the D-

"Samantha!" A little bitch voice called out from behind me.

I whipped my head around -feeling the dizziness start to hit already- and saw Timothee approach.

He faced me with a smile and then laughed when he saw the empty shot glasses in front of me.

"Aren't you a minor?" He inquired mockingly. I rolled my eyes.

"The fuck are you talking about?" I slurred. Timothee was the male lead in the movie I mentioned earlier. The title: Kiss me.  
Timothee laughed again and his energy was annoying me for some reason. I made intense eye contact with the bartender for a solid eight seconds before ordering another shot. After downing that and gagging a little, I stumbled my way onto the dance floor and pulled Timothee's irritating ass with me.

When we got more towards the center, he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer as I let my elbows rest on his shoulders. One Dance by Drake was playing and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Something tells me the song choice was ironic, but Debby and Josh will always be too meta for me.

Timothee breathed hot air into my ear and it made me giggle stupidly.

"Which fucking girl in here seems the easiest and the least likely to expect emotional intimacy?" He whispered with his head resting on my shoulder.

I looked around as if I knew anything based on people's looks and just shrugged. Timothee lightly kissed the spot between the side my neck and jaw and I closed my eyes at the familiar touch. He started to deepen that kiss, but all chances of little love bites were gone when Dancing Queen came on and everyone in the crowd got hype as fuck.

Timothee jumped off of me and disappeared into the crowd. I rolled my eyes because of him once again and awkwardly walked back to the bar. Not even to get more drunk, just because Debby created an environment of comfort there and I wanted to sit and have a reason as to why I'm sitting. Truthfully, I don't really know many people here. I'm friends with Debby and Timothee, amongst other cast members she invited, and I've had like one conversation with Josh. I just don't want to embarrass or even put myself out there at all.

I suppose if you've never met me before, you'd assume I'm shy and introverted, but the truth is that I'm batshit crazy. Up until I started pursuing bigger acting roles, all of my first impressions have been a train wreck. All I know is chaos, and I want to try being calm and collected for a change. A little reinvention is always good, right?

I leaned my head on my arm absentmindedly and I realized that I was very much drunk at the moment. Getting prescribed to lithium truly does make you a lightweight. I guess it has something to do with the chemicals in the brain changing.

Right as I was about to order a water to hopefully sober me up a little bit, I felt body warmth come from behind me. His chest pressed against my back.

"Hey, can I get two vodka sodas?" I heard him say.

Instantly my eyes shot up. Holy fucking shit. Is that who I think it is? I'd recognize that voice anywhere... Oh fuck. My heart rate accelerated and I was hyper aware of every movement I made. 

I kept my head down and widened my eyes nervously as I slowly turned my head to face behind me. In my mind, this looked super normal and not at all creepy. 

Then, I saw him. There he was in all his glory. The one and only.

**Brendon Urie.**

His living, breathing body was like 4 inches directly behind me. My eyes made contact with his shirt and I got lost in how gorgeous his all black and glitter suit looked on him. I couldn't dare look up to look into his eyes though. I am not deserving.

"Um," Brendon said. I wondered what my king was unsure of. This was the closest I've ever been to my God before.

There was a quick silence.

"Can you also get me a bottle of water for the girl here?" His ever-so-slightly supercilious voice spoke once again. Wait. Wait a goddamn second. Was he referring to me? My body froze. My chin felt moist. Fuck, I'm drooling aren't I?

Brendon took a step forward and leaned his elbow on the counter, so his body was positioned to face my sitting one. My position was still frozen with my head down. Maybe if I stayed still, he'd disappear. I could feel his eyes staring at me. Is this a wet dream or a nightmare? I shut my eyes close.

Then, I felt a freezing cold, moist object touch my arm.

"Hey there." Brendon's voice was mocking and sarcastic and sexy.

I gathered up every ounce of bravery I had and tilted my head up to make eye contact with him.

His lips were shaped in a derisive smile. They looked so soft. His forehead was sweaty, probably from dancing and I imagined how his sweaty body would look hovered on top of me, holding me down. His hair was a bit messy, but it was the perfect, most well-orchestrated hairstyle I've ever seen. I've seen countless videos of him on YouTube and now he was standing in front of me. If I wanted to, I could physically reach out and touch him. Wait, how long have I been staring at him, silent?

Brendon laughed and shook his head. He grabbed the water bottle and twisted off the cap for me.

"Am I going to have to take care of you, stranger?" Brendon asked. Oh my god.

"I'm Samantha." I said confidently without even fucking planning to.

"I'm Brendon," he announced to me as if I hadn't known of his talent since I was 12. He studied my face, until his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh shit, you're the up and coming actress Debby was telling me about," he remarked and pointed at me.

"Yeah, I'm so up and coming that you didn't even recognize me at first," I spoke, slurring once again. Brendon chuckled at my bluntness. He reached over and started to play with the watch I wore on my wrist. I observed his hand fumble on the band and I paid no attention to the wedding ring on his finger. My heart dropped at this tangible interaction. I immediately felt my entire face turn red.

"Well, she said you were super talented for someone so …young," He added, with a more sincere tone.

My nervousness made me want to instinctually scream, but I tried to fake an assertiveness. I sat up straight and turned around in my bar stool to front him. I reached over to cause my own break in the personal space and snatched the half empty drink he ordered. I made eye contact with him as I sipped from the glass and then placed it back, delicately on the counter. Brendon watched me and nodded in approval.

"Speaking of your age, you aren't 21, are you?" Brendon teased with a raised eyebrow. Jesus Christ, how many times is the legal drinking age of the United States going to be mentioned?

I stood up suddenly, which now made our bodies an inch apart and I felt butterflies so intense, I could come on the spot. The only thing keeping up my poise was the fact I initiated this current exchange. I looked up at him innocently and furrowed my eyebrows.

"I've been drinking since I was 14, Brendon," I whispered. Wait, was that sexy? Or concerning? Fuck, just going to roll with it, I'm drunk.

Brendon gave me a satirical smile and grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb.

"Why don't you go ahead and sit down and drink your water before you do something worth a TMZ headline?" He mouthed. I looked away from his eyes to glance at his parted lips with my chin still in his grasp. The other wedding party-goers were now nonexistent. Brendon slid his hand to hold my jaw before removing his hold and walking away. I sat back down and caught my breath. Heavily turned on, I gulped my water.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this frequently. I hope you guys continue to read. This story is a damn ride.


End file.
